1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feather quilts of the cubic quilt type and, more particularly, to a feather quilt which well fits to a sleeping body so as to offer a warm, comfortable sleep without causing clearances on the body side or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, conventional cubic-quilt type feather quilts have been fabricated by joining together the peripheral edges of front and rear cloths by means of sewing or the like, then by forming the interior of the central part of the quilt except at least its peripheral portions into lattice-shaped compartments with partition cloths having a fixed width (height) and crossing one another laterally and longitudinally, and by filling feathers into the interiors of the compartments.
The present inventors have invented an improved feather quilt in which a large number of partition cloths extending widthwise are arranged in the central part of the quilt except at least its peripheral portions and the partition cloths are gradually thinning in width (height) from central toward side portions (Japanese Patent No. 1697267 and European Patent No. 254087).
Any of the conventional cubic-quilt type feather quilts has been made in planar fashion. That is, they have been fabricated-in such a way that the partition cloths have a fixed width or, at least, that the lower edge of the partition cloths is horizontal. Accordingly, when applied to the body, the quilt itself will not easily fit to the body, causing clearances on the body side or the like. Also, both sides of the quilt itself may float up such that cold outside air flows in, or the body, when having turned over, may be exposed to outside air, disadvantageously. In particular, those quilts filled with plump, highly resilient feathers would noticeably show these tendencies.